Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場
Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 is a Taiwanese Wiggles DVD filmed in late 2005 to early 2006 and released on December 15, 2006. Plot Intro - where the Taiwanese Wiggles and the Wiggly Friends are in Wiggly Animation setting up a show together. The Taiwanese Wiggles greet everyone and invite them to wiggle along. Song #1: Get Ready To Wiggle The Taiwanese Wiggles introduce the next song. Song #2: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy shows off her dance moves to Danny. Song #3: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) Vivi and Samuel introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #4: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Arthur is with some of his young friends who are playing with clay. Most of all, hammering the clay is so much fun! Song #5: Joannie Works With One Hammer Arthur, Samuel and Vivi try to wake up Danny but it doesn't work. Song #6: Wake up, Danny Samuel pretends to be an ant at a picnic. Arthur and Samuel then introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #7: Little Brown Ant - Wiggly Animation The Taiwanese Wiggles hear lots of outside sounds. But how could they figure out all of them? They can ride in the Big Red Car! Song #8: Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) Captain Feathersword starts to tickle everybody, and he can't stop. He decides to do a pirate dance instead. Song #9: Captain Feathersword Samuel says it feels hot. Arthur offers him a glass of water. Song #10: Gulp Gulp - Wiggly Animation Arthur and Danny get ready for a Wiggly party. Song #11: Wiggly Party Arthur introduces Henry the Octopus and his underwater big band. Song #12: Henry's Underwater Big Band - Wiggly Animation Danny teaches everyone how to play the guitar. Song #13: Play Your Guitar With Danny Danny is at a train station, showing everyone a train. Song #14: Pufferbillies - Wiggly Animation Arthur introduces a traditional Jamaican Caribbean song that is fun to sing. Song #15: Brown Girl In The Ring Samuel is in the kitchen making vegetable soup, and tells the Wiggles about all the types of vegetables in it. Song #16: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly Animation Vivi is with Clare, who shows off her Irish dance moves. Song #17: Di Dicki Do Dum Arthur and the kids use paint droppers to paint. It looks a bit like it's raining. Song #18: I Love It When It Rains Vivi introduces Captain Feathersword, who keeps saying "Well, blow me down." Song #19: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Song #20: Take A Trip Out On The Sea - Wiggly Animation Song List #Get Ready To Wiggle #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #跟我跳舞吧！Dorothy #諾亞叔叔的大船 (animation) #Joannie工作記 #Wake Up Danny,太陽下山了 #小小螞蟻 (animation) #Big Red Car #Captain Feathersword #多喝水 (animation) #Wiggly Party #Henry的海底大樂隊 (animation) #跟Danny一起彈吉他 #可愛小火車 (animation) #Brown Girl In The Ring #蔬菜湯 (animation) #Di Dicki Do Dum #我喜歡下雨天 #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #海邊划船去 (animation) Gallery File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening1.png|The Wiggles Logo File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening2.png|The Cartoon Taiwanese Wiggly Group File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening3.png|Lights File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening4.png|Camera File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening5.png|Action! File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening6.png|Wiggles! File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening7.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening8.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening9.png|Captain and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening10.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening11.png|Samuel and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening12.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening14.png|Arthur and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening15.png|Arthur's title File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening17.png|Danny's title File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening19.png|Vivi's title File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening21.png|Samuel's title File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening22.png Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseTitleCard.jpg|Title card ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.1.jpg|Color Transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)1.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)2.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)3.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)4.png|Danny waking up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)6.png|Vivi, Samuel, and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)7.png|"Get Ready To Wiggle" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)8.png|Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)9.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)10.png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)11.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)12.png|Vivi and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)13.png|Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)14.png|Captain and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)15.png|Danny and Samuel File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)16.png|Henry and Dorothy GuitarTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.1.jpg|Rainbow Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)19.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)21.png|The Wiggly Dancers File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)23.png|Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)24.png|Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)25.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)28.png|Captain Feathersword File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)29.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)30.png|Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)32.png|Benny and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)33.png|Jeff and Brett File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)34.png RosesTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Roses transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)35.png|Danny and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)36.png|Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)37.png|Purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)38.png|Danny playing the purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)39.png|Jeff, Dorothy, and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)40.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)41.png|Samuel playing the drums File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)42.png|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)43.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)44.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)45.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)46.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)47.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)48.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)49.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)50.png|Arthur and Danny TheWigglesLogoonCurtain(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)51.png|Vivi and Samuel introducing Uncle Noah's Ark (Taiwanese Animation) File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)1.png|"Uncle Noah's Ark" (Wiggly Animation) (Mandarin) File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)1.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)2.png|Animated Danny and Animated Samuel File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Uncle Noah and the animals File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)16.png|The ducks File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)17.png|The cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)18.png|"Moo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)19.png|The rooster File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)20.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)21.png|The tom-cat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)22.png|The tom-cat knocking down a milk bottle File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)23.png|"Meow!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)24.png|The pig File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)25.png|The billy goat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)26.png|The bullfrog File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)27.png|"Wǒmen céngjīng yǒuguò zuìdà de jiàngyǔ." File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Horse File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)31.png|Another cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)33.png|Chicken File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)34.png|Donkey File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)38.png|Uncle Noah File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)41.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)50.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)54.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)55.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(Mandarin)4.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)58.png|Dove File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)59.png|The sun File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)60.png|Uncle Noah, the animals, and the dove Wags'Paw-printsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.1.jpg|Wags' paw-prints transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)52.png|Arthur and the kids File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)53.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)54.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)55.png|"Joanie Works with One Hammer" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)56.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)57.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)58.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)59.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)60.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)61.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)62.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)63.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)64.png GuitarTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.1.jpg|Rainbow Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)65.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)66.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)67.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)68.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)69.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)70.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)71.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)72.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)73.png|Danny in bed File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)74.png|Danny sleeping in bed File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)75.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)76.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)77.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)78.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)79.png|Danny and Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)80.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)81.png|Danny waking up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)82.png File:CloudTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Cloud transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)83.png|Samuel and Arthur introducing "Little Brown Ant" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)84.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)85.png|"Little Brown Ant" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)86.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)87.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)88.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)89.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)90.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles playing their instruments File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)91.png|Animated Danny playing the purple Maton acoustic guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)92.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)93.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)94.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)95.png|Animated Samuel, Animated Vivi, and Animated Arthur File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)96.png|Animated Danny, Animated Samuel, and Animated Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)97.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)98.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)99.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)100.png|Little Brown Ant winking his eye ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.2.jpg|Color Transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)101.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)102.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)103.png|"Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)104.png|The Big Red Car File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)105.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)106.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)106.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)107.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)108.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)109.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)110.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)111.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)112.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)113.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)114.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)115.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)116.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)117.png|Officer Beeples File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)118.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)119.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)120.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)121.png|Captain Feathersword swimming underwater File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)122.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)123.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)124.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)125.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)126.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)127.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)128.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)129.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)130.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)131.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)132.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)133.png|Danny sleeping File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)134.png DoubleFeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Double Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)135.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)136.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)137.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)138.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)139.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)140.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)141.png|Arthur, Vivi, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)142.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)143.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)144.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)145.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)146.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)147.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)148.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)149.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)150.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)151.png|"Captain Feathersword" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)152.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)153.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)154.png|Katty, Captain, and Lucy File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)155.png|Ben and Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)156.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)157.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)158.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)159.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)160.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)161.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)162.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)163.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)164.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)165.png|Ben File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)166.png|Katty File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)167.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)168.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)169.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)170.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)171.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)172.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)173.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)174.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)175.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)176.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)177.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)178.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)179.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)180.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles clapping File:FeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)181.png|Samuel hot File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)182.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)183.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)184.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)185.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)186.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)1.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)2.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)5.png|Animated Arthur drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)6.png|Animated Arthur and Animated Danny File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)7.png|Animated Samuel drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)8.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)9.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)10.png|Animated Vivi drinking water File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)11.png File:GulpGulp(Mandarin)12.png File:BalloonsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Balloons transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)187.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)188.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)189.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)190.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)191.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)192.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)193.png|Wags, Arthur, Dorothy, Samuel, and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)194.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)195.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)196.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)197.png|Dorothy, Samuel, Henry, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)198.png|Captain and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)199.png WigglyParty-Taiwan2006.png|"Wiggly Party" GuitarTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.2.jpg|Guitar transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)201.png|Arthur and Henry File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)202.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)203.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)204.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)1.png|Fish File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Underwater Big Band File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Jellyfish playing the drums File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Walrus humming File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Electric Eel playing the Maton guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Animated Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)9(Mandarin).png|The S.S. Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)10(Mandarin).png|Animated Danny and Animated Samuel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)11(Mandarin).png|Animated Danny File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)12(Mandarin).png|Animated Captain Feathersword File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)13.png|Dolphins playing the trumpets File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)14.png|Seahorse playing the glockenspiel File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)15.png|Tortoise playing the timpani shell File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)16.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)17.png|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)18.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)19(Mandarin).png|Animated Vivi File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)20(Mandarin).png|Animated Arthur playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)21(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)22(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)23(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)24(Mandarin).png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)25.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)26.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)27.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)30.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)31.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)33.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)34.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)38.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand(WigglyAnimation)40.png TheWigglesLogoonCurtain(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|The Wiggles Logo on curtain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)205.png|Danny and his purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)206.png|Danny playing his purple Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)207.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)208.png|"Play Your Guitar With Danny" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)209.png|The Wiggly Friends playing their Maton electric guitars File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)210.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)211.png|Danny, Samuel, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)212.png|Captain, Arthur, Samuel, and Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)213.png|Samuel, Vivi, and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)214.png|Samuel and Captain holding Danny up File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)215.png|Danny playing his purple Maton electric guitar on the floor File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)216.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)217.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)218.png|Arthur playing his yellow Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)219.png|Samuel playing his blue Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)220.png|Vivi playing her red electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)221.png|Vivi, Danny, and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)222.png Wags'Paw-printsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.2.jpg File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)223.png|Danny at the Central Park train station File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)224.png|The Wiggly train station File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)225.png|"Pufferbillies" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)226.png|Danny singing File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)227.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)228.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)229.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)230.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)231.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)232.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)233.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)234.png File:TheS.SFeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|The S.S. Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)235.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)236.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)237.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)238.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)239.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)240.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)241.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)242.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)243.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)244.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)245.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)246.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)247.png File:WaveTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Wave transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)248.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles at Wiggle House File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)249.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)250.png|Samuel introducing "Vegetable Soup" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)251.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)252.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)253.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)254.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)255.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)256.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)257.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)258.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)1.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain F. File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)2.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)3.png|Animated Danny, Animated Vivi, and Animated Arthur File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)4.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)5.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)6.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)7.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)8.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)9.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)10.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)11.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)12.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)13.png|The Animated Taiwanese Wiggles playing their food instruments File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)14.png|Animated Vivi playing the eggplant keyboard File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)15.png|Animated Samuel playing the apple drums File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)16.png|Animated Danny playing the zucchini guitar File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)17.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)18.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)19.png|"Vegetable Soup" File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)20.png|Animated Samuel and Animated Captain File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)21.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)22.png|Animated Captain and Animated Danny File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)23.png|Animated Vivi and Animated Arthur File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)24.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)25.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)26.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)27.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)28.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)29.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)30.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)31.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)32.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)33.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)34.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)35.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)36.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)37.png File:VegetableSoup(Mandarin)38.png File:Four-LeafCloverTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Four-leaf clover transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)259.png|Clare and Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)260.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)261.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)262.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)263.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)264.png File:Four-LeafCloverTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Four-leaf clover transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)265.png|"Di Dicki Do Dum" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)266.png|The Irish Dancers File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)267.png|Dorothy Irish dancing File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)268.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)269.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)270.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)271.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)272.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)273.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)274.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)275.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)276.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)277.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)278.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)279.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)280.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)281.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)282.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)283.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)284.png BalloonsTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Balloons transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)285.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)286.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)287.png|"I Love It When It Rains" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)288.png|Henry and Wags File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)289.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)290.png|Danny playing the red Maton acoustic guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)291.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)292.png|Dorothy ballet dancing File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)293.png|Samuel and Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)294.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)295.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)296.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)297.png DoubleFeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).jpg|Double Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)298.png|Vivi and Captain File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)299.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)300.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)301.png|Captain playing the red Maton electric guitar File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)302.png|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)303.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)304.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)305.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)306.png|Samuel playing the drums File:FeatherswordTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!).png|Feathersword transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)307.png|Captain on his ship File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)308.png|The Mandarin Wiggles and Captain F. File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)309.png|Arthur and Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)310.png|Samuel and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)311.png|Lifejackets File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)312.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in lifejackets File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)313.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)314.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)315.png|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" (Wiggly Animation) File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)316.png|Seagull File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)317.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)318.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)319.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)320.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)321.png|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)322.png|Vivi and Samuel File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)323.png|Danny and Vivi File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)324.png|Arthur and Danny File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)325.png|"嗯。 继续划船，这不是更进一步。 我们快到了!" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)326.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in epilogue ColorTransition(Lights,Camera,Action!)V.3.jpg|Color Transition File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits3.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits4.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits5.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits6.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits7.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits8.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits9.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits10.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits11.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits12.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits13.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits14.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits15.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits16.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits17.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits18.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits19.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits21.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits23.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits24.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits25.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits28.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits29.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits30.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits31.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits32.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits33.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits34.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits35.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits36.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits37.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits38.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endcredits39.png File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)endboard.png|Endboard Bonus Clips DannyVisitsAustralia.jpeg|Bonus Clip: Danny Visits Australia DannyVisitsAustralia2.png|A baby joey DannyVisitsAustralia3.png|A kangaroo DannyVisitsAustralia4.png|Danny and the kangaroos DannyVisitsAustralia5.png|Danny and the baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia6.png|A baby goat DannyVisitsAustralia7.png|The baby goats DannyVisitsAustralia8.png|Danny and a shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia9.png|A shingle back lizard DannyVisitsAustralia10.png DannyVisitsAustralia11.png|Michelle, Danny and a snake DannyVisitsAustralia12.png|A snake DannyVisitsAustralia13.png|Danny talking about snakes DannyVisitsAustralia14.png DannyVisitsAustralia15.png DannyVisitsAustralia16.png|Danny and Mohan the tiger DannyVisitsAustralia17.png|Mohan the tiger DannyVisitsAustralia18.png DannyVisitsAustralia19.png DannyVisitsAustralia20.png DannyVisitsAustralia21.png DannyVisitsAustralia22.png DannyVisitsAustralia23.png DannyVisitsAustralia24.png|Danny and a freshwater turtle DannyVisitsAustralia25.png|A cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia26.png|Danny and Tom the Cockatoo DannyVisitsAustralia27.png|A wombat DannyVisitsAustralia28.png|Danny and a wombat DannyVisitsAustralia29.png|Danny sleeping DannyVisitsAustralia30.png DannyVisitsAustralia31.png|Danny and the baby chicks DannyVisitsAustralia32.png DannyVisitsAustralia33.png|Danny and a cow DannyVisitsAustralia34.png DannyVisitsAustralia35.png DannyVisitsAustralia36.png DannyVisitsAustralia37.png|Danny and a freshwater crocodile DannyVisitsAustralia38.png DannyVisitsAustralia39.png DannyVisitsAustralia40.png DannyVisitsAustralia41.png DannyVisitsAustralia42.png DannyVisitsAustralia43.png|Danny and a dingo Promo Pictures ArthurinDisneyChannelAsiaPromoPicture.png|Arthur Trivia *The saturation/color of the video is slightly off on the DVD release. *Some of the transitions in this video are stretched out more compared to the ones used in TV Series 4 and 5. For example, the guitar transitions show more of the guitars and the purple background. *The full versions of the animated Taiwanese versions of Take A Trip Out On The Sea and Little Brown Ant can be seen here. *The animations for I Climb Ten Stairs, I'm a Cow, and Five Little Ducks did not appear at all in this video, despite appearing in both the Taiwanese and Australian Wiggles series. *The S.S. Feathersword scenes of Captain Feathersword and the prologue for Pufferbillies were filmed at Dreamworld. *Captain Feathersword is portrayed by Kaeng Chan in this video. *All of the Wiggly Animations have prologues (excluding Take A Trip Out On The Sea.) *This was the last Taiwanese Wiggles video to be released, the only video to feature Vivi and Samuel, the only video to not feature Anni or Carlos, and the only video where Arthur was the yellow wiggle. *The video's opening sequence is animated, with title cards for the Mandarin Wiggles being shown in the following order: Arthur, Danny, Vivi & Samuel. Arthur is also shown holding paperwork with the names listed. *The tune to "Uncle Noah's Ark" is A instead of G. *This was the first and only Taiwanese video to be distributed by Catalyst Logic. *This is the only Taiwanese video to have end credits. *A copy of this DVD is currently hanging up for display at The Wiggles Exhibition at the Powerhouse Museum . * The background illustration from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport is reused in Joannie Works With One Hammer, as well as the prologue for Brown Girl In The Ring. *"Di Dicki Do Dum" is the only song to have a transition between a prologue to the song (Clover transition) **In addition, it is mainly the same video used in Here Comes The Big Red Car, however the background during Dorothy dancing is changed to a stage, instead of the background from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport for some reason. *"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" is the only song to not have a prologue. There is also no ending scene after said song, just the end credits of the video. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * 好戲上場 in English is Play. so the name of the video is Lights, Camera, Action! Play. Goofs * John Field's name is missing from the song credits on Vegetable Soup. Cover Gallery File:Lights,Camera,Action!-TaiwaneseDVDCase.jpg|Case File:Dfd18e75-c58a-4b1a-95c0-f086c9d22370.jpg|Spine File:A.jpg|Back cover D5a52d54-667c-4c7b-af1a-993c5ec24159.jpg|Discs and Booklet Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2006 Category:2006 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Rare Wiggles music videos Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Videos Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Taiwan